My Turn
by GekkaniMusouka
Summary: rating mainly due to language; have fun read/review/whatever


My name is Serena Tsukino and I am a ditz ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...............................................................and if you believed that I would really say that, you are sadly mistaken. I am perceived as a meatball headed klutz that couldn't count to twenty even if I was wearing sandals. You are probably wondering how this could happen? I mean, going from a straight A student to barely above a 0. Going from a cat-like grace to a stumbling drunkard. Gong from a vixen to a...a...a school girl. I'll drop one name that will say it all.......................DR. J. The ________censored_________ freaking ____________censored_________. "Somehow" he found out I was a sailor scout [damn Setsuna]. So now I am miles away from my brother, stuck in a dead end life, and deciding on which is the least cowardly way to die. Can you die from nausea or boredom? I am beginning to see how. Oh what a way to die. Choking on your own saliva while you sleep during a class where you learned the information at age six. Oh the irony. I bet I'm making my brother proud. He gets to be related to the original dumb blond.  
  
You know, now that I think about it. There really is a triad trying to f*** up my life. Not only do I have Sets and J on my back, but I've got the Fates as well. No matter what rebirth I'm in they just love to add a few......ummm.......plot twists. Maybe I should pull out my buster rifle and give them a piece of their own shit. Selene knows they've given me enough to stock pile it till the next ice age.  
  
This is giving me an idea. But I'll wait till the next part to keep you guessing, but if the Fates are reading this, hear me now "Payback is and always will be a B****!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By: Gekkani Musouka  
  
Date: 26 Feb 2002  
  
Subject: SM/GW  
  
Title: My Turn  
  
Email: tiefa2001@yahoo.com  
  
Attention Readers: I really despise authors notes, so you probably won't be seeing many of them. Have fun:)  
  
Disclaimer: I am writing this once and only once because these things give me a headache. I do not now nor have ever owned Sailor Moon & Co. or Gundam Wing. I am not using this to get a profit so leave me the hell alone and let me write.  
  
At the bottom of every part I am going to include a quote of some sort, just to get you thinking. Something it took me a lot of time to get used to. You can comment on it in the reviews or even email a few to me to include in the next installment. Good luck and good writing:)  
  
"I have been driven to my knees many a time by the overwhelming conviction that I had no where else to go." 


End file.
